1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automotive window glass, and particularly, but not exclusively, to an automotive window glass with a film for screening the inside of a car from solar radiation, and an antenna conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there is a tendency that automotive window glasses increase in area, whereby solar radiation energy is given more in the inside of a car. Thus, the inside is air-conditioned to prevent it from a rise in temperature, and in order to reduce a cooling load, a film for screening the inside from the solar radiation has been used so far.
Moreover, in the automotive window glass, particularly in a windshield, it is required, from a security viewpoint, to use a laminated glass that transmits 70 percent or more of visible light, and it is also required, from a designing viewpoint, that if the glass is coated with a heat-ray intercepting film, the appearance of such glass is not so much different in color from that of a glass having no heat-ray intercepting film: the glass should appear nearly achromatic like the glass having no heat-ray intercepting film, and should be prevented from dazzling reflections of light.
It is further required that the radio waves radiating and receiving characteristics of antennas for a portable telephone or a global positioning system (GPS) set in the inside of the car, or the receiving characteristics of antenna conductors secured to the outer surface of the automotive window glass is not damaged due to a heat-ray intercepting film sandwiched in between laminated glasses of the automotive window glass. One example of the latter is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 177601/1990, in which the heat-ray intercepting film is made of chromium oxynitride (CrN.sub.x O.sub.y) or titanium oxynitride (TiN.sub.x O.sub.y), and it is reported that the antenna sensitivity was not damaged at all.
However, the disclosed automotive window glass is such that a surface of a single sheet glass is covered with a chromium or titanium oxynitride film. It is, therefore, not a laminated glass having a heat-ray intercepting film, and does not appear nearly achromatic, so that it is not usable for the car.